Different Places
by piperbunny
Summary: For my first fanfic challenge. Had to mention white rose, pookiebear, orange hair, hockey puck and a phrase. Features a bit of romance with will and tara :)


Different Places  
  
Southern England  
Looking out of her window Piper sighed at the rain. Her fairly short blonde hair darkened as it slowly became wet. Returning to the weather report on TV she was amazed as the news man says that Germany is having a late autumn heat wave. "Oh I wish I was in Germany," she said out loud to herself.  
Piper found herself in some kind of heaven as darkness surrounded her. She closed her eyes as the world began to spin from beneath her. When her feet touch the floor she opened her eyes and there she was at the top of Cologne Cathedral. A wide smile spread across her face.  
  
Sunnydale California  
"Anya, I've been trying to dye your hair a weird orangey colour for one and half minutes and it's still not working. My hockey game did start fifteen minutes ago!" said the impatient Xander.  
"It is working, it's just wet so you can't see the colour, which by the way is officially called 'Fake Tan' and after drying we can see the desired effect," replied Anya.  
After drying her hair Xander, trying not to laugh, handed a mirror to Anya so she could she the desired effect. Amazingly the ex-demon was happy with the orange colour. She handed Xander her brush and he dutifully began to brush her hair.  
"Oh I wish I was at the hockey game," said Xander.  
The whooshing noise caused Anya to spin round and she witnessed her hair brush fall from mid air onto the floor. Xander was no where to be found.  
  
Sunnydale High School  
The drone of the 30 computers in the computer lab was enough to put anyone to sleep. Dawn's eyes began to blur as she looked at her spreadsheet. "I wish this was easier," Dawn mumbled to herself. Leaning over to the dorky guy next to her called Andrew she asked him why he wasn't working on his spreadsheet. He replied,  
"I have already completed it. Although it looks like you're having problems with the 'if' function. Think about it as if you were making a funnel cake. You need to mix up the ingredients to get the final delicious cake." Seeing Dawn's blankness he continued, "Here have a look at mine."  
Unfortunately Andrew wasn't quick enough to minimise his instant message conversation before Dawn could spot his handle.  
"Pookiebear!" Exclaimed Dawn. "How come that's you're handle?"  
Flushing slightly Andrew replied, "My brother, Tucker, called me it after the little bear type creature in Return of the Jedi. Now I wish I had stayed in bed instead of coming in this morning."  
Dawn blinked and then rubbed her eyes. Andrew had gone. Had she dreamed that conversation? Looking at the computer next to her Dork Lord wrote to Pookiebear "Are you there? Having PC probs?"  
  
Sunnydale Stadium  
'Holder passes to Green, who has a clear shot of the goal, he shoots, he. hits some random guy on the head with the hockey puck and knocks him out cold, this guy appeared from no where!'  
  
Summer's Residence  
Anya and Dawn met on the front porch and simultaneously banged on the door. Opening it Buffy was immediately confused when Anya and Dawn both started to talk at once.  
"Xander's gone, he's missing. You must find him. He was there then."  
"Andrew in my computer class was helping me with my work and then."  
"Whoosh he was gone," they both finished.  
Sitting them down on the sofa Buffy made Anya and then Dawn tell their stories from the beginning.  
"Hmm. sounds like a spell," said Buffy.  
"Yes one to make my sex life miserable," sighed poor Anya. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other.  
"No I don't think that was it, the two must have been connected somehow. unless," Buffy raised one eyebrow and looked at Dawn. "this Andrew was making Dawn's sex life better."  
Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "please, like I would ever go out with a cute looking dork."  
"I do," replied Anya.  
"Anyways, back to it's a spell guys. It could be one which makes wishes come true," interrupted the Slayer.  
"No," said Dawn thinking back. "I made a wish before it happened and that didn't come true."  
The front door burst open and Willow and Tara flew in.  
"It's a locator spell," said Willow before Anya or Dawn had a chance to tell their tales. "Tara's lecturer vanished before the class and she came to me for us to fingure it out. Willow took off her bag and bought out her laptop whilst Tara gave a little wave to the Scoobies.  
"Do you know who, or what cast this spell and why?" Buffy questioned Willow.  
"No, I don't but it doesn't matter because I have the right anti- location spell here," Willow frowned over her computer as she searched for the spell. "Hmm. canary feathers, an atlas, a white rose, essence of hawthorn and something called Elemagnus."  
"Sounds Latin, I remember it vaguely, I think I used it to change a poor woman's husband into mud and then everyone used to tread in him," Anya reminisced.  
"Right then," said Buffy getting down to business. "Anya, Dawn and I shall clear the space here, whilst Will and Tara can go to the Magick store."  
Tara looked at the clock on top of the fire place and drew Willow's attention to it.  
"Oh no," exclaimed Willow. "The store closes in five minutes, how are we going to get our ingredients?"  
Tara said, "I wish we were at the Magick store." Smiling the little smile that Willow adored Tara added, "Well that's a damned find coincidence, that's what this store's here for."  
She and Willow hugged and Willow looked at her clever girlfriend, proud of who she saw and hand in hand the two of them entered the store.  
  
"Let the spell be ended, let the people be returned, as I will it so mote it be." The white rose petals encircled the two witches, swirling around them, isolating them from the rest of the world. As the petals fell the rest of the world could see the love that surrounded these two women. The shrill ring of the phone replaced the love with relief as Xander told the tale to Buffy of how he had the weirdest dream of joining a hockey match with Sunnydale Scorpions.  
Buffy smiled, the world was right again. 


End file.
